Fan-Ball Wiki:Charter
This charter is supposed to list the rules for a better editing experience and enhanced organization. Updated as of / / by . General Rules Ideas Ownership When creating an idea (particularly Stick Ranger), there are certain regulations that one needs to abide to, such as the name, images, and the description. There could sometimes be cases where an idea is similar, or in rare cases, identical to the one that was already created. As such, we will accept these duplicates, under the following conditions: *If the name is similar, but the purpose is different, the alternative will be accepted. **If the name is identical, then a disambiguation will be created between the two with the article names changed, with the addition of "username alias". *If the purpose is to be conflicted with another user's idea, but has a slight modification (stats and whatnot), then it shall be regarded as a separate idea under the same article. *When an idea has been caught as the same name and purpose (regardless of image), the creator of that idea shall be reviewed with an admin to discuss the idea, and the credit to the original creator shall remain, and the suspected duplicate idea being deleted. The Fan-Ball Wiki shall shall not accept duplicates of ideas unless further modifications has been issued and the first idea creator is positive about that. *Vandals (such as Tabuu2468) will have their credit revoked and replaced with an interdit. Collaboration Permissions The Fan-Ball Wiki doesn't typically encourage editors to expand on ideas that are not their own, due to this kind of practice that is confined to other users/vandals: *When one wants to modify the idea to their liking, there should a discussion on that particular article comment section about possible expansions. This includes image modification, stat altering, etc. **If the creator is unreachable/retired, then modifications be done regardless as a separate, fanon version in case the unreachable is reached. The Pet System Stories and Fan-Works If you have been around the wiki a while and done some exploring, or have simply pressed the random page button and ended up one one, you've probably noticed the website has quite a few notable fan-works known here mainly as stories. Although they may incorporate elements from Dan-Ball games in one way or another, they are generally not considered fan-content in regards to the games themselves, but more of a pastime during periods of inactivity in other areas. There is generally no opposition to these, but as of their increased significance in the recent year there are some guidleines: *As of a prior unofficial mandate that is now confirmed in this Charter, all stories from this point on are to be documented in user sub-pages. It is apparent that there are already a number of mainspace story-related articles, but the status of these is currently in speculation. *By request of the author DMSwordsmaster, no stories are to be considered canon to the Kuipter Files through WTU story arc unless otherwise accepted by the user himself. That doesn't mean you can't write material regarding this storyline, but it simply won't be considered "canon" by the original author. Wiki Acts Rule Discussion Require a change in one of the rules? Discuss here.